


Satan's Wish

by Eli0t



Series: Unofficial AO3 Circle Stories [2]
Category: Archive of Our Own, Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Multi, Orgy, depending how you read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli0t/pseuds/Eli0t
Summary: Prompt: Every Tuesday at 3 pm, flowers were delivered to my house.Theme was sex but not explicit.
Relationships: Glitter Goose/a cat, Grandma/Grandpa, Police/Firemen
Series: Unofficial AO3 Circle Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650388
Collections: Unofficial AO3 Circle Stories





	Satan's Wish

Every Tuesday at 3 pm, flowers were delivered to my house. by a hot policeman. who had a bad habit of stripping before ringing the doorbell. 

but one day It was a murderer. I felt deep hatred for the person who sent me these flowers. with his pocket knife.. But I also found it attractive. 

He didn't show up because the flowers were actually for my roommate. but I got revenge by shagging her bf. 

i would strip for the officer. it was clear now how I would get money. Officer would give me money, Simple. So i took off my clothes and wiggled some jigglets. The officer grinned in appreciation. I showed the officer my mean wrinkly hog. The hog bit him. he run away. because he didn't like my wrinkly hog. The hog hit him again. My hog didn't appreciate his calloused hands. I comforted him for hours because my hog was upset. Then he put his thingie into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time. 

If I ever got with the man he would have to appreciate my wrinkly hog. 

"oh yes thank you yep" i moaned. I suddenly though maybe it would be cool if i killed him while we were doing the deed. Then we had a threesome. So I took out a knife. and the grandma across the way had reported us. 

"Oh shiney!" the cop said when he saw my knife. the fireman wrested the knife from my hand mid-breath and whispered in my ear: 'not tonight, babe'. But then I put on a special show for the other cops. I whispered 'yes tonight' 

“it is satan's wish” the officer said. Then we had a foursome. I prepared to sacrifice him, but the grandma across the street wouldn't shut up. 

so the grandma joined the orgy too. Grandma kept whining about how her joints hurt while i humped her. she brought her nine cats with her. Then the cats had sex. we paused in our lovemaking to awe at the cat's adorbal sex making.. apparently male cats have barbed dicks. 

"I wish mine looked like the cat's," I commented, motioning to my cute tool. 

then one cat turned into a goose. And sprinkled glitter everywhere. Then everyone got genderswapped. Goose flapped her wings and HÖNKED. The goose just wanted to find her mate. 

The goose's honk was so loud grandma clutched her pearls, Which were fake btw. she broke her pearls. 

When the cops broke in in response to her report, they saw a scene they'd never forget. 

Then goose found his mate the cat. and they scratched at the police to go run away for love. 

Grandma found a grandpa. now they had to find another two people to make it a fivesome once more. the police fell for the firemen. the two neighbors were very confused. Everyone got pregnant.. wine was served. Child support was never payed. SO THEY TOOK DOWN THE GOVERNMENT. And ate the rich. ANARCHY. REVOLUTION! and they took over the galaxy. and fucked aliens. We finally became a galactic species. 

THE FUCKING END


End file.
